


Picture Perfect

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 007!Reader, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Blow Jobs, Bond Villain Kylo Ren, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Evil Genius Kylo Ren, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hanukkah, James Bond AU, Photography, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: There are more important things to be doing, you find that your attention is turned away from your mission, and instead focused on the insufferable man who is warming your bed: Kylo Ren, the mastermind had found you somehow, and now that he’s here, you find that you don’t want him to leave.Luckily for you, Kylo’s looking at you with a heat in his eyes that tells you he doesn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Kudos: 14





	Picture Perfect

Moscow, 1963. 

The world is on the precipice of something, something far deadlier and evil than what humanity had seen before. It is up to people like you, agents like you, to infiltrate and obtain as much as you possibly could about the plans the Russians were enacting.

You know this, but you find that your attention is turned away from your mission, and instead focused on the insufferable man who is warming your bed. Kylo Ren, the mastermind had found you somehow, and now that he’s here, you find that you don’t want him to leave.

Luckily for you, Kylo’s looking at you with a heat in his eyes that tells you he doesn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” You’re sitting up in bed, resting against the headboard. Smoking a cigarette leisurely, you let the ash flick into the small ceramic dish and he watches the motion with interest.

He’s lying on his side, his hand trailing up and down your arm. You’re both naked, a lazy round of lovemaking after a hearty dinner out in the city where he managed to bring you covertly. It worked for your cover, being nothing more than pretty arm candy for this billionaire – and the food was _delicious_.

“I can’t stop thinking about your mouth, and it’s driving me nuts.” Kylo reaches and plucks the cigarette out of your mouth and sticks it between his teeth instead.

“Want to open your last Hanukkah present?” You waggle a brow at him, and he sits up, interested at that, settling against the headboard just like you.

He nods once, and you throw the covers off of your legs and pad naked across the room. His eyes follow your every step until you get to the closet. It isn’t filled with very much, but you did have enough time to pick up a little something for him and wrap it up in blue paper.

Whatever he was expecting you to hand him, it wasn’t this. But he eagerly accepts it and tears through the paper revealing –

“A polaroid camera?” He looks up at you, and you only give him a wink, before crawling up the bed.

“I told you, take a picture.” You chuck a pack of film at him too, and he catches it in his big palm with ease, “It’ll last longer.”

Kylo scrambles to fill the little cartridge with the film, the blank pushing out of the slot once it’s all turned on. You wrap your hand around his cock then, and he blinks, finger accidentally hitting the shutter button and taking the first photo of the evening.

“Oh fuck,” Kylo groans, even though you’ve already had sex, he’s so hard for you, cock standing proudly at attention.

With a smile, you slowly start to stroke him off, spitting into your palm to ease the slide of it. He pushes himself up to get a better view as you rest on your knees, your other hand bracing you up against the mattress.

He snaps another photo, lets it fall onto the sheets as it spits out the end of the camera.

“Faster.” Kylo’s voice is raspy, and he has to swallow a couple of times to get his mouth to stop being so dry from the way he’s breathing too harshly.

You choose not to argue with him on it, instead speeding your wrist up, twisting and giving a good squeeze on the upstroke that has him moaning, his legs falling apart.

Then, to make it even more difficult for him to keep composure, you lower your head to the head of his cock, your tongue flattening on the underside of it, licking a broad stripe up the shaft. Kylo’s hands shake, as he snaps three photos in a row, your mouth moving up and down his cock. The cut head of it is flushed deep and dark, and you can feel his heartbeat in your palm as your hand makes up for the space where your mouth doesn’t cover.

Remedying that situation, you open your throat and wrap your lips around his thick shaft. You hollow your cheeks and suck, and your eyes close from the intrusion as it hits the back of your throat, but you push yourself lower until your nose is pressed up against his coarse happy trail.

“Good girl, damn that’s good. You like this? Like sucking my cock?” Kylo snaps more photos, not really even looking through the viewfinder, just praying that one of them will turn out okay so that he can keep it in his wallet and jerk off to it when he’s alone, “You’re the best at it baby, the best mouth I’ve ever had.”

“Pull my hair.” You pull off of him for just a minute, reaching for his free hand and letting it tangle against your scalp.

He does as you say, fisting the base of your skull and making your eyes water with the tingling pleasure sensation of your nerves alight as you suck his cock and suck it well. You’re drooling all over him, your tongue is tingling and your lips are swollen, you can feel it in the way your neck is bulging out from the sheer girth of him.

“Yes – oh fuck yes.” Kylo moans, his hips bucking up into you just a little bit, fucking your face slowly, nothing hard or rough, but enough to get his stomach fluttering, spine tingling, “Look at you, taking it so well, you always do so well for me – I’m going to come.”

You blink twice, your signal to let him know that he can blow his load down your throat, and he does. You swallow every drop, and he manages to get one last photo right as you pull off of him, spit and come stringing down from your mouth onto his shaft.

“Damn good present, agent.” Kylo chuckles with a weak groan from pleasure, afterglow of his orgasm coursing swiftly through his veins.

“Did you expect anything less from me?” You wipe your chin off with the back of your hand, licking it clean so there’s no sticky mess.

“I’ve learned not to expect anything at all.” Kylo points out, corralling you up into his arms, kissing the taste of him off your lips, “You never do what I think you’re going to, and I like it like that.”

You spend the evening looking at the photos and laughing at how piss poor of a job Kylo did – only three of the twenty came out decent. But those three are photos Kylo is going to treasure forever, or at the very least, will keep him company on the long nights when he’s away from you.

One thing is for certain though, he’ll always remember this year as his favorite Hanukkah.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: I will never get over BVK, it’s not fair, honestly. If you would be so kind as to further feed my addiction I’d love it if you wrote 45. “i can’t stop thinking about your mouth, and it’s driving me nuts” with my fav villain?


End file.
